


A Choreographer's Dilemma (Дилемма хореографа)

by perfection_8



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, post ep 7
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfection_8/pseuds/perfection_8
Summary: - Юри, - строго позвал Виктор; Юри не мог спрятать улыбку. - Да?- Ты игнорируешь меня.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Choreographer's Dilemma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588239) by [Mysecretfanmoments](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretfanmoments/pseuds/Mysecretfanmoments). 



Он почувствовал лишь легкое прикосновение тепла к своим губам, прежде чем они упали: щека Виктора прижата к его щеке, его рука бережно защищает голову от удара. И хотя Юри привык к падениям, сейчас боли не было. Он был сосредоточен на тяжести Виктора на нем и на фантомом ощущении поцелуя, который длился секунды. Виктор отодвинулся и посмотрел на него.  
\- Я думал, это единственное, чем я могу удивить тебя больше, чем ты удивил меня.  
В английском языке есть выражение – душа светится в глазах - Юри понимает, что это значит, всматриваясь в глаза Виктора. Он так близко, что даже такой близорукий парень, как Юри, видит его отчётливо. Хотел бы он знать, так ли заметны их чувства друг к другу.

\- Правда? – Юри все ещё пытается переварить тот факт, что его поцеловали на виду у всех этих людей. Он должен паниковать.

Но не паникует.

Виктор. С самого детства это имя его было вдохновением. Это было имя его кумира, имя человека, которого он ставил выше себя, это цель, вершина успеха, к которой он должен был стремиться, если бы всерьёз подумывал заняться фигурным катанием. Это имя было так далеко от него, что он не чувствовал угрызений совести, когда называл собаку в его честь, так же как и другие называют своих питомцев в честь любимых литературных персонажей.

Имя – этот мужчина – сейчас для него значит гораздо больше.

Каким-то образом им удалось оторваться друг от друга, чтобы покинуть лёд. Юри был погружён в свои мысли – плохие и хорошие – во время поздравлений, награждения и интервью. Он был уверен, что отвечал, когда ему задавали вопросы, но ему было трудно воспринимать их, в особенности из-за того, что они были на его неродном языке. Он терял нить повествования, слова, предложения, но ни разу не просил повторить вопрос. Виктор стоял рядом, полон хвастовства и энтузиазма, которого было достаточно для них двоих. Когда Юри переодевался в повседневную одежду, он стал разглядывать костюм, в котором он выступал, так, как будто он мог объяснить, что происходит, но все, что он делал - это молчаливо переливался на свету, когда Юри запихнул его в сумку вместе со спортивным костюмом. Их отношения усложнились. Тяжесть руки Виктора на его плечах, обычно дающая уверенности, сейчас вызывала только головную боль. Камеры и постоянно вибрирующий телефон в кармане показывали фотографии его самого с другого ракурса, его лицо около Виктора, их имена в заголовках. Это действительно я? Это действительно он?  
Все это – правда?  
Виктор никак не комментировал его состояние. Пхичит позвал их на праздник, и Юри приготовился напиться.

Вместо этого, Виктор с трудом утащил его из бара, когда он начинал второй бокал. Виктор выпил достаточно, чтобы его щеки чуть покраснели, его глаза же оставались ясными.

\- Мы опять пойдём гулять по городу? – спросил Юри. Сейчас, когда они остались одни, он не мог остановить участившееся сердцебиение, когда они только что вернулись с катка.. Он привык проводить все своё время с Виктором и бодрствуя, и, иногда, засыпая; он привык к тому, что Виктор обнимает его при каждом удобном случае. Это не тот вид близости, который пугает, нет. Но сейчас между ними много недосказанностей, которые могли появиться в любой момент.  
\- Нет, - ответил Виктор. Он улыбался, так как они направились обратно в отель.  
\- О, - только и смог сказать Юри. Хотел бы он, чтобы Виктор что-нибудь сказал, чтобы он успокоился, но он молчал, его лицо нечитаемо. Юри было незнакомо это настроение. Думаю, что все же удивил его, подумал он, размышляя, не пожалеет ли он об этом. Нет – он не мог. Юри как будто наяву видел, как Виктор подбегает к кромке льда, паникуя/нуждаясь/веселясь, чтобы встретить его. Удивить Виктора было только первым шагом.

Он не знал, каковыми будут второй, третий, четвёртый шаги, но он знал, что они будут, как только он начнёт что-либо предпринимать.

Они поздоровались c девушкой за стойкой регистрации и скользнули в пустой лифт. Он был хорошо освещён, и раньше эта ситуация заставила бы Юри поволноваться, но сейчас он был спокоен. Ему было любопытно, и он заинтригованно ловил быстрые взгляды Виктора. 

Он поцеловал меня в прямом эфире, подумал Юри. Это не был их первый поцелуй, если быть точным. Был поцелуй в висок, Виктор ничего не соображал со сна, когда Юри разбудил его, чтобы показать видео. Виктор одаривал его россыпью поцелуев, когда он говорил что-то – он не мог вспомнить что конкретно – про приближающиеся соревнования. Было несколько мягких медленных поцелуев, когда Виктор был особенно впечатлён; его глаза тоже сияли.

Юри воспринимал эти поцелуи как простую забаву. Посмотри, какое я обращаю на тебя внимание, говорили они. Будь более уверенным, работай усерднее, покажи больше чувств. Юри не мог доверять им, ведь Виктор все ещё экспериментировал с ролью тренера. Он мог далеко зайти, показывая, что готов на все, если это заставит его трудиться больше, вдохновит его. 

Падая на лёд, Юри не чувствовал ничего, кроме любви вперемешку с непредсказуемостью. Удивление Юри быстро сменилось удовольствием, даже когда они ещё не упали на лёд. 

\- Расскажи, о чем ты думаешь, - попросил Виктор. Его весёлый тон делал фразу игривой, но острый взгляд развеивал это впечатление.

Юри наклонил голову. Он мог бы ответить, но было веселей заставить Виктора помучаться, и короткий звонок, извещавший, что они прибыли на нужный этаж, послужил хорошим поводом ничего не говорить. Они вышли, и он игнорировал его косой взгляд.

\- Юри, - строго позвал Виктор; Юри не мог спрятать улыбку.  
\- Да?  
\- Ты игнорируешь меня.

Юри удивленно смотрел на него, пока они шли.

\- Разве это похоже на то, что я делаю?  
\- Ты же не знаешь, как это выглядит со стороны, - сказал он с оскорблённой насмешкой.  
Они остановились перед входом в номер Юри. Последний ни капли не удивился, когда Виктор проследовал за ним. Он включил свет. «Теперь знаю», - сказал Юри   
Его усмешка смягчилась теплотой в глазах: «Как и я».

Юри повесил куртку и повернулся, чтобы взять и куртку Виктора, но тот неподвижно стоял, все ещё улыбаясь ему. Это действительно новое настроение Виктора, с одной стороны ожидаемое, но с другой – совершенно новое. 

\- Юри, - позвал Виктор, но как будто обращаясь больше к себе, чем к нему. У Юри зашлось сердце, ему было интересно, является ли его нежелание упоминать о поцелуе трусостью или хитростью. Некоторое вещи были очень важными, но весь их смысл не передать словами, их можно лишь вскользь упомянуть или же объяснить жестами. Их можно выразить, танцуя на льду, и они оба знали об этом. Но.. говорить о таких вещах в тиши комнаты гостиницы – это было неправильным. А может, он просто откладывает неизбежное? Возможно, если бы он хотел сильнее поговорить о чувствах, ему не нужно было сердиться на Виктора ранее; он бы догадался, что не нужно проверять его или угрожать ему перед выступлением. Возможно.

В конце концов Юри надоело ждать, когда Виктор начнёт раздеваться. Он развязал его шарф и повесил его рядом со своей курткой. Виктор остался недвижим, наблюдая, а руки Юри скользнули в открытые полы пальто, стягивая его с плеч. Наконец, Виктор очнулся, позволяя ему скользнуть вниз и Юри поймал его. Оно тяжелое, и если Юри уткнётся его ворот, он сможет почувствовать запах, напоминающий об эйфории, о его руках, и о словах, прошептанных на ухо.   
Юри вздрогнул, поднимая пальто. Виктор все ещё занимал много места. Юри разулся и прошел в комнату, намекая, чтобы Виктор либо проследовал за ним, либо остался на месте, изображая таинственную скучную статую. Тем временем Юри достал телефон и сел на кровать.   
\- Сколько ещё я должен предлагать? – наконец спросил Виктор, когда Юри прекратил обращать на него внимание. Он оперся о стену, все ещё не разувшись.  
Юри оторвался от телефона, игнорируя оповещения о пропущенных звонках.  
\- Что?  
\- Чтобы ты сказал да. Мне поцеловать тебя, когда я попрошу?  
Приятный холодок пробежал по спине Юри. Он был весь во внимании, наблюдая за тем, как Виктор отбрасывает ботинки в сторону, движется навстречу ему, опирается одной ногой о кровать и устаивается так, чтобы отчетливо видеть Юри. Он поднял руку и дотронулся до его щеки.   
\- Я не помню вопроса, - пробормотал Юри. Он посмотрел на другую руку Виктора, на изящные пальцы, выступающие костяшки, косточки на запястье, все детали были ярко очерчены, словно на скульптуре.  
\- Кем ты хочешь видеть меня? – спросил Виктор нежным голосом, – Только не говори мне быть собой, я самый-самый «я» на планете.   
\- Возможно, - согласился Юри, думая о том, как беспардонно Виктор прорывался сквозь жизнь, все время привлечённый ярким, сияющим и красивым. Он вспомнил, что Виктор начал с того, на что он должен был ответить да, и это заставило его вернуться к делу: «На этот вопрос не отвечают да или нет».  
Он не мог оторвать взгляд от его руки, расслабленно лежащей на покрывале.  
\- Юри.  
Он должен был обратить внимание на другую руку, касающуюся его щеки. Она нежно направляла его, мягко поворачивая его лицо к лицу Виктора. Он знал, что за этим последует поцелуй, но все равно он не был готов к нему, его сердце пустилось вскачь, а руки задрожали. Он зажмурил глаза, не боясь, но испытывая облегчение. Юри хотел всегда ощущать его поцелуи, чувствовать легкий запах его одеколона, чувствовать его пальцы, скользящие по коже, ощущать его мягкие губы на своих.  
Он прижал свою руку к сердцу, да, так оно и было, оно быстро билось. Поцелуй углубился, Юри чувствовал, что возбуждается, ощущая лёгкое касание языка Виктора, и он схватил его за рубашку, но все же Виктор отстранился. Не надо, - прошептал Юри, он не мог перестать отвечать ему, выплескивая все возбуждение, которое подавлялось месяцами.  
\- Хочешь, чтоб я был твоим парнем? – спросил Виктор.  
Неправильная формулировка. Юри не болен, чтобы нуждаться в посещениях. Он не мог избавиться от мысли, что его хочешь, чтобы я стал твоим парнем звучало бы так же, как не хочешь выпить воды.  
\- Ты хочешь принадлежать мне? – спросил Юри, наконец поймав взгляд Виктора. Он яростный, почти безумный, но его улыбка оставалась безмятежной.   
\- Да.  
Юри как будто наяву слышал тот крик. «Потому что это поможет мне?»  
Виктор покачал головой.  
Юри опять вспомнил, как они падали на лёд перед сотнями зрителей. Он чувствовал губы Виктора на своих, и слышал бешеный приток крови, и радовался тому, что он сделал все правильно. Не идеально – он помнил свои ошибки во время программы, несмотря на то, что адреналин блокировал боль – но пока достаточно для его возможностей, и выше ожиданий Виктора.   
Он покраснел. Он знал, что Виктор любит его своим особенным способом, но быть любовниками, это больше желание Виктора, чем Юри.

Возбуждение тонким ручейком просачивалось сквозь шок. Виктор взял его ладонь, оставляя горячий поцелуй на внутренней стороне запястья, поднёс её к своей щеке. «Ну?»

\- Я никогда не знаю, - медленно проговорил Юри, - когда ты действительно серьёзен.

\- Я серьёзен как смерть, - Виктор улыбнулся, - серьёзен как... Георгий. Я не говорю, что не предложил бы тоже самое в целях тренировок, но...

\- Ты хотел бы стать моим любовником, просто чтобы мотивировать меня? – спросил Юри. Не зря он волновался. Какая-то его часть всегда знала, как Виктор предан своему делу – и удовольствию – и выйти за эти рамки многие люди посчитали бы нормальным.

\- Разве это странно? Ты энергичный, красивый и талантливый. Мне бы хотелось заполучить тебя.

Юри был рад, что не принимал эти горячечные поцелуи близко к сердцу. Его голос дрожал, когда он спрашивал: «И сейчас?»

Виктор поцеловал его ладонь, потом взял обеими руками и начал изучать её.

\- Сейчас мне не нужно ничего больше. Я испытываю эти чувства уже какое-то время, а твоё катание лишь добавило уверенности в них.

Юри поднял голову. По тому как потеплели его щеки, он догадался, что неудержимо краснеет, но не старался спрятать это.

\- Мне очень сложно, - продолжил Виктор, закатывая рукав толстовки Юри, чтобы спуститься поцелуями вниз по руке, - прекратить касаться тебя.

В этот момент Юри, необычайно пленённый, отчаянно желал взобраться ему на колени, но тут он вспомнил, что происходило последние несколько месяцев. «Да ты только и делал, что лапал меня!» - сказал он, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал строго, несмотря на пелену похоти, застилающую его разум. Доверить играть Виктору роль тоскующего любовника, просто потому что ему это подходит; он с самого начала делал то, что хотел.  
У Виктора хватило приличия засмеяться, закидывая голову назад. Он долго смеялся, его глаза были зажмурены в удовольствии, прежде чем он успокоился и посмотрел на Юри, который пытался не быть очарованным линией шеи Виктора, линией его нижней челюсти, его волосами, мягко лежавшими на лбу. 

\- А ты привык потакать мне в этом, - сказал Виктор.

\- Я благоговел перед тобой. И был младше. И ещё не привык к тебе.

\- Привык ко мне, - эхом отозвался Виктор. Он был почти заинтересован. 

\- Не волнуйся, - сказал Юри в полголоса, - ты всегда был самым очаровательным человеком, где бы ты ни был.

\- Даже для тебя?

\- Особенно для меня. 

Виктор улыбнулся. «Нет, Юри, так не пойдёт. Сейчас ты должен быть самым очаровательным человеком. Как твой тренер, я не одобряю этого».

\- А как мой парень? – спросил Юри. Ему ничего не стоило сказать это, но он наблюдал, как глаза Виктора расширяются в удивлении, его рот чуть приоткрывается. Он стремительно краснел, и Юри задумался, действительно ли Виктор не хотел быть для него чём-то большим, чем партнёр. 

\- Юри!

Его опрокинули обратно на кровать. Виктор взобрался на него, ударяясь подбородком об очки, целовал его лоб, щеки, кончик носа. Наконец он добрался до его губ, он взял его лицо в ладони со всей нежностью, которой будет скоро не хватать. 

Юри плавился на кровати. О, - подумал он, все остальные мысли испарились. Из всех возможных ответов, он не предполагал, что Виктор будет на нем. Он старался не думать о весе Виктора между своих бёдер, прямо сейчас, чтобы не смутить себя стояком. Юри очень осторожно провёл рукой по спине Виктора, намекая на то, чтобы тот не сдерживался, и Виктор с новой страстью окунулся в поцелуй. Юри сжал ткань его рубашки. Он старался не двигаться, чтобы не выдать своего желания, но он должен был напомнить себе дышать, когда он представлял, как он зароется в волосы Виктора.   
Не надо, подумал он как и прежде, но сейчас это не надо уже сопровождалось почему нет?

Просто потому, что ты не Виктор, подумал он. Ты не можешь просто...

Его рука проследовала вверх по спине, по плечу, и в конце концов осталась в его волосах. Мягкие. Как он и представлял. Он помнил их, когда они были длинными, когда Виктор был самым красивым мальчиком, что Юри когда-либо видел. Он помнил их, закрывающих ему лицо во время вращения - вид намного более эротичный, чем мог вынести мозг Юри-подростка. Он помнил их около своего лица, когда Виктор спал на его плече, такой близкий, но все ещё немного недостижимый.

Помогите, подумал Юри, несмотря на то, что он ответил на поцелуй. Как он теперь должен вести себя?

Виктор заметил его ласку несколько мгновений спустя. Он прекратил поцелуй, едва коснувшись носом, немного отодвинулся, чтобы посмотреть на Юри. То, что он увидел, заставило его ухмыльнуться, и эта ухмылка, мальчишеская, делала его на несколько лет моложе.

\- Ты же это и имел в виду? – просил он.

Юри намотал прядь платиновых волос на палец, смотря на них как на седьмое чудо света. «Как ты можешь в этом сомневаться?»- спросил он невнятно. 

Виктор снова ухмыльнулся и слез с него. Он встал с кровати, задумчиво приложил палец ко рту и начал ходить по комнате.

\- Что?.. – спросил Юри.

Виктор небрежным движением взлохматил волосы, его щеки все ещё красные. «Первый любовник имеет большую ответственность», - сказал он, как будто это все объясняло. «Почти как тренер. Любовник-тренер...»

Это мысли вслух? Относится ли он так же к отношениям, как и к постановке хореографии танца на льду? Юри боялся этого.

\- Я не думаю, что ты должен... – сказал он, голос совсем стих к концу фразы. Он поднял руку. – Ничего страшного, если между нами ничего не изменится.

Виктор был всегда с ним и днём, и иногда ночью. Он целовал его несколько раз перед камерами. По какой-то причине он вспомнил тот сонный поцелуй в висок. Он представил, как Виктор тихо крадётся ночью, чтобы слегка коснуться его, невинно и нежно. Волна удовольствия прошла сквозь Юри, и он хотел бы знать, будет ли Виктор ещё более свободен в касаниях.

Не думай об этом, умолял себя Юри. Он не мог рассуждать о таких вещах перед Виктором, иначе он бы попал в неловкую ситуацию. 

Виктор взглянул на него, очевидно размышляя над его предложением, но продолжил ходить. Через некоторое время он принял решение. Какое именно, Юри и предположить не мог, но тут Виктор упал перед ним на колени и взял его за руки. «Ты доверяешь мне?»

Юри встретил его взгляд. Виктор – ураган, недостижимый, он часто забывал свои обещания на следующий день, но это не значит, что он ненадежный. Он просто... забавный. Волнующий. Юри никогда не скучал рядом с ним, мир не может быть скучным, пока в нем есть Виктор. 

\- Конечно, - сказал Юри, и Виктор поцеловал его руки. Он улыбался, и сейчас он снова понял, что значит, когда душа сияет в глазах. Юри тяжело сглотнул. 

\- Прекрасно, - ответил Виктор, глаза счастливо прищурены, словно и не было всего этого разговора.

Юри моргнул. « Я, ох... не думаю, что..»

Виктор улыбнулся, поднялся с колен, и снова поцеловал его. «Я постараюсь не позволять себе лишнего, - сказал он, отстранившись, - очень сильно постараюсь».

В переводе с языка Виктора это означало я не буду слишком активно стараться заняться сексом с тобой - так себе обещание, но этого было достаточно, чтобы Юри успокоился. Он не думал, что готов прямо сейчас перейти на другую стадию. Было достаточно видеть, что Виктор смотрит на него, как на самое большое достижение в жизни. Это опьяняет.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Юри, желая, чтобы наконец его сердце вернулось к привычному ритму, чтобы лечь спать.


End file.
